King and Queen of Hearts
by lightbeyondpraise
Summary: A story about Sam and Quinn at Prom. Will a special occasion for Quinn bring back the one she truly desires?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first story in FanFiction. So, I hope you'll enjoy! Sorry if there are short chapters. This is actually a one-shot that I split into four. :D

I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This is just for fun. :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

One day left before prom and Quinn Fabray is trying to choose the perfect hairstyle with the help of her mom before going to school.

"You know what? I think you should just have your hair curled, except for your bangs, and then a half ponytail.", her mom suggests.

"Hmm. Alright, that sounds nice. Thanks mom!", she hugs her mom, "Now, everything's going to be perfect! Perfect hair, perfect gown, perfect make up, I'm really gonna be Prom Queen!", Quinn smiles at her vision.

"Don't forget your perfect prom date."

"Oh, yeah… Finn.", Quinn's smile faded away.

Quinn had been campaigning for Prom Queen with Finn. He's the popular quarterback, he can help her win. Quinn really wants to win, which is why she's dating Finn again. There's just one problem, she doesn't want to be with Finn. In fact, she's in love with someone else. That someone is someone who made her happy, someone who made her smile, someone who truly loved her, someone who she had hurt, someone who's seeing someone else to forget her, and that someone is the love of her life, Sam Evans. She didn't really know that she loves him until he broke up with her. Looking back on the things they've done together and the things he did for her made her realize that she really did and she still does. She doesn't know what to do, now that he's with Santana. It really hurts Quinn to see him with someone else. She returned the promise ring he gave her, the same way she got it, by using her fingernails, in hopes of getting over him, but she didn't.

Quinn think that she needs to focus on what she had wanted for a very long time now, and that is to be Prom Queen.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The school gave the students the chance to vote for Prom King and Queen during their last period. They are only given one chance to vote.

Sam and Santana have also been campaigning. Santana seemed to be most of the students' pick, because even though she's off the cheerios, she still has some buzz to the school.

There Quinn was, in a voting booth. She searched for her name on the list and shaded the circle beside it. Finn's name was beside hers, but she searched below and shaded the circle beside Sam's name. Then, she remembered the time when Sam wanted a little "something something" and she told him that when they become Prom King and Queen, it will feel like "something something". She smiled at the memory, but her smile faded as she realized that it's just a memory from their past. She got out of the booth and dropped the paper in the ballot box.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapters. :D<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It's the most awaited night of a Junior's year, it's Prom!

Quinn looked dazzling, elegant, and still very beautiful. She was picked up by Finn, who is now staring at a wonderfully groomed Rachel Berry. Quinn didn't mind, though. She doesn't really feel anything for Finn. She thought that first loves are forever, but she was wrong. The truth is, love comes and goes until you find the one for you, the one for her is Sam.

About five minutes later, Sam arrived all by himself. He looked amazing, as usual. Quinn stared at the handsome young man until their eyes met. Sam half-smiled at her and she half-smiled back before he was interrupted by Santana and Brittany. Quinn looked away.

"Finn, can we go inside and get some drinks?", Quinn asked, but sounding more demanding and made Finn stop staring at Rachel.

"Uh, sure.", Finn replied.

Quinn glanced at Santana talking to Sam. Quinn was about to cry, but she held herself together and went inside with Finn.

The party started with fast dance songs.

Finn asked Quinn to dance, but she didn't want to.

"I'm not really in the mood right now, why don't you ask Rachel? She has been sitting there for quite a while.", Quinn told Finn, and he smiled a little.

"Ok, if you say so.", he said. You can hear in his voice that he really wanted to.

Quinn's ready to set Finn free, now that voting's over. She really felt bad about using him, but she said to herself, "Why won't I do it when I have the chance to?". She knows that she's wrong, but she did Finn a favor, too. It's really obvious that Finn just wants to have Quinn, but is in love with Rachel. Quinn got back with him, not only to become Prom Queen, but also to help him realize that it's not her that he loves, but it's Rachel. Rachel obviously still loves Finn and now that Finn realizes that he loves Rachel, they'll get back together anytime soon, also with the help of Quinn setting Finn free. For Quinn, it's a win-win for both her and Finn.

As Finn and Rachel started to dance slowly to a fast song, Mercedes sat beside Quinn.

"You ok with that?", Mercedes asked, pointing to Finn and Rachel.

"Yeah, absolutely.", Quinn replied with a smile.

Mercedes had noticed Quinn staring at Sam now and then. Sam was just two tables away from them, alone.

"Oh, so that's why. Do you want to know why he's there all alone?", Mercedes asked.

Quinn looked away from Sam, "What? Umm. Who?".

"Sam. Who else were you staring at?", Quinn blushed, but looked at Mercedes with eager eyes, "Well, Santana dumped him for Brittany.", Mercedes pointed at Santana and Brittany dancing.

"Wait, what?", Quinn asked, surprised.

"It turns out that Santana and Brittany likes girls and love each other.", Mercedes continued, "Sam's fine with it, though. He was just shocked, but was happy for them. Looks like he didn't have feelings for Santana.".

Quinn smiled a little and asked, "When did she tell him?"

"Just before the start of the program, gossip spreads around quickly, huh?", they both laughed.

A few seconds later, Tina approached them and asked Mercedes to help her with her dress in the comfort room.

"Well, I gotta go.", Mercedes held the hem of Tina's dress.

"Goodluck with the crown, Quinn.", Tina warmly smiled.

"Oh, and…", Mercedes pointed at Sam, "goodluck with that, too."

Mercedes winked at her. Quinn smiled and waved goodbye to both of them.

As Mercedes and Tina left, Quinn glanced at Sam, only to see him staring at her. He blushed and looked away, Quinn smiled at that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was time to announce the Prom King and Queen.

Finn sat beside Quinn again. Quinn's made up her mind.

"Finn, I'm setting you free.", she told him.

Finn looked confused.

"I know that you're still inlove with Rachel. I'm sorry for saying this just now and I'm sorry that I just made you campaign with me, if you had noticed."

"So, you just used me?"

"Well…"

"You know what, I think I should be mad at you right now, but I'm not. You made me realize that it's not you, no offense, it's Rachel.", he glanced at Rachel sitting across the room and back to Quinn, "Thanks Quinn."

Finn smiled at Quinn and, then, went to sit beside Rachel. It looks like he's asking her to get together again, by Rachel's excited expression, and it looks like their together again, because they kissed.

Quinn smiled, feeling like she had done something incredibly nice and listened to the results.

Sue was the one to announce the winners, "I'm not gonna waste my time for this.", she opened the envelope and announced lazily, "Prom King is Finn Hudson and Prom Queen is Santana Lopez."

Rachel kissed Finn and Brittanny hugged Santana.

Sue spotted them, "Are you gonna come up here or not!"

As Finn and Santana were being crowned on stage, sadness was written all over Quinn's face.

"Now, dance to the King and Queen waltz.", Sue said demandingly.

King and Queen of Hearts started to play. People started to dance along Finn and Santana. Rachel and Brittanny went to dance with Finn and Santana respectively.

Sam saw Quinn alone in a table and noticed her sadness. He grabbed a seat and sat beside her.

"Hey.", Sam started.

"Hey.", Quinn smiled at him and looked back at the dance floor.

"I'm sorry you didn't win… and about Finn and Rachel.", Sam glanced at Finn dancing with Rachel.

"It's really obvious that they still love each other. Finn and I agreed that we don't have feelings for each other anymore, I guess we just needed some kind of closure. Well, call me cupid, but I was actually the one who made them get back together."

Sam laughed, "Really?"

Quinn nodded and laughed.

A few minutes passed and Quinn finally said, "I'm sorry you didn't win either and… about what happened."

"Yeah, it's alright. Actually, I don't mind about both of those things. I guess I really don't have feelings for Santana."

"No, what I mean is what happened to… us. I'm sorry for what I did, I mean it.", Quinn was about to cry.

"Hey, do you want to dance?", Sam stood up and gestured his hand to her.

Quinn smiled and took his hand. Sam led her to the middle of the dance floor. He held her waist with both hands as she held his shoulders.

Sam started to sing looking intently at Quinn's eyes, "Did I dream that we'd dance forever, in a wish that we made together…"

"Quinn, I forgive you.", Quinn smiled at him, "I want to ask you something. I'd be so ashamed if your answer would not turn out as I want it to be, but I just need to know."

"What is it? You can ask me anything.", Quinn told him, wholeheartedly.

Sam bit his lower lip, "Umm. Do you love me, now?", feeling embarrassed, he blushed and looked down at their feet moving to the rhythm of the song.

Quinn laughed, "Yes, I do, I love you.", Sam turned his head back to Quinn, his expression was filled with happiness and satisfaction, "I have always loved you, Sam. I just realized it when you broke up with me."

Sam smirked, "Really?"

"I know, it's a silly way to realize that you love someone.", Quinn blushed.

"Well, good, because I love you, too, so much.", they both smiled and laughed.

"So?...", Quinn excitedly asked.

"So, I think you left something in my locker.", Sam pulled the promise ring out of his pocket, "Ever since you gave it back to me, well, indirectly, I've been bringing this with me everyday, in hope that we'll get back together again someday. Yes, even though I was with another, I was still crazy inlove with you."

Quinn laughed, "Oh, well, me too.", they smiled at each other.

Sam stopped dancing and kneeled, on one knee, holding up the ring in front of her for the second time.

"Quinn Fabray, I want to renew my vows to you. This ring will symbolize my promise to you to be true, to never pressure you to do anything more than kiss, to listen to your problems, to tell you whenever you have food in your teeth or eye gunk, to go to your house whenever you have something super heavy to move around. I promise to make you feel proud when you point down the hall and say that dude's my boyfriend. I promise to do all of those things without ever trying to sound like Matthew Mcconaughey. I still really care about you, Quinn, and I want us to be together, again, and this time, forever. I love you."

Tears started to fall down Quinn's eyes, "Yes, Sam! I love you, too."

Sam slid the ring on her finger, stood up, and kissed her passionately. The people around them clapped their hands.

"The next song is Lucky. A special request by Ms. Mercedes Jones for Sam Evans and Quinn Fabray.", the DJ announced.

Sam and Quinn laughed.

"Well, would you look at that.", Sam chuckled.

"The song that brought us together and made us fall inlove.", Quinn smiled at Sam, "You know what? This is so much better than becoming Prom Queen."

And so, they danced and even sung along to the song.

The End.


End file.
